<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ноль девять-ноль три-девяносто три by Varda_Elentari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071162">ноль девять-ноль три-девяносто три</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari'>Varda_Elentari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deus Ex: Human Revolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Happy Birthday Adam Jensen, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это всегда хороший день — день рождения Адама.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Jensen &amp; David Sarif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ноль девять-ноль три-девяносто три</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- пре-канон DE:HR; <br/>- упоминаются Кассандра Рид, Меган Рид, Афина Маргулис, Кубрик;<br/>- упоминается kid!Адам, семья Дженсенов.</p><p> </p><p>С днем рождения, Адам!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Адам никому не говорил, что у него день рождения. Он работал тут всего две недели и понятия не имел, как здесь правильно. Может, скидываются отделом, может, вообще всей корпорацией, а может, не принято отмечать личный праздник никак. <br/>Хотя Адам любил свой день рождения. В детстве родители всегда устраивали крутой запоминающийся поход — на батуты с трамплинами и прыгунками, в бассейн с возможностью покататься, держась за плавники дельфинов, с большим именинным тортом и подарками. Никогда не отказывали, если Адам хотел, чтобы к нему пришёл весь класс или друзья из общего спокойного тихого района. Не говорили, что мало денег, ты слишком шикарно хочешь, это всего лишь день как день. <br/>Они были счастливы, что Адаму нравится. И старались изо всех сил, чтобы день, когда он родился — мальчик Адам ноль девять-ноль три-девяносто три — для него искрился удовольствием и праздником. <br/>После смерти мамы Адам сам перестал задувать именинные свечи. И перестал загадывать желания — по-детски наивные и несбыточные. <br/>У взрослых это всего лишь дата, когда поздравляют в соцсетях, присылают спам все магазины и банки, и ничего волшебного. <br/>Ну, в классе положить на парты конфеты. А теперь, может, отпустят с работы на полдня пораньше. Ничего интересного, восторженного. <br/>Адам перестал верить в Санта-Клауса в девять лет. А в десять — перестал верить вообще в чудеса. В том числе, в исключительный, сосредоточенный на рождении уникального для всего мира, потрясающего, нежно любимого мальчика, день.<br/>Такая шелуха. <br/>Но он по-прежнему любил воспоминания о нём. Те самые, ранние. Когда мама и папа. И торт, и свечи. И «загадай желание, Адам». И предвкушение волшебства. И такая сильная неоспоримая вера в хорошее…</p><p>В корпорации он не стал ничего говорить, хотя с утра, подобравшись, ждал, что к нему ввалятся с универсальной песенкой. Или начнут лезть, похлопывая по спине и вручая шоколадные патроны, как было в спецназе. Хотя подарок боевых товарищей — на тебе надувную женщину, раз с живыми не везёт, — переплюнут тут вряд ли.   </p><p>К счастью, на новой работе и знать не знали о такой значительной дате: ноль девять-ноль три-девяносто три.<br/>Адам и не жаловался. </p><p>Неожиданно ему написала Кассандра Рид. Её дочь чуть не стала миссис Дженсен, они едва не поженились, и её мать всегда о нём помнила. Причём в мирном ключе. Не то что: «Этот гондон, солдафон, испортил жизнь моей дочери», а примерно: «Такой хороший парень, зря она его бросила». <br/>Пожелала всех благ, понадеялась, что Мэган одумается, поблагодарила, что до сих пор о девочке заботится. <br/>У Дженсена потеплело на душе. И он искренне отпечатал: «Спасибо, миссис Рид». И присобачил смайлик: торт, утыканный свечами. <br/>А в остальном день проходил как обычно, будничный, рабочий.  </p><p>Перед ланчем его вызвал Шариф — ровно за минуту до того, как Адам собрался навестить кафетерий и взять четыре хот-дога и два стаканчика сладкого кофе со сливками. <br/>Адам не особо удивился. Ему уже понарассказывали, что большой босс понятия не имеет о личном времени, о перерывах на обед, такой лютый трудоголик, что спорить с ним бесполезно. Если что-то надо по своим частным вопросам, то лучше подойти к мисс Маргулис, она нормальная. А за высокими дверями кабинета на двадцать девятом — полный атас. Тебя схомячат, разжуют до волокон и выплюнут. Забудешь, что у тебя есть право на отдых, семью или хотя бы обеденный перерыв, прописанный в контракте. <br/>Там чума, вулкан, ураган. Для которого нет дня и ночи, нет разницы между выходным и рабочим. Или привыкай к этому, или увольняйся. Достанет с больничного. Поднимет из мёртвых. У него самого нет семьи, детей, котов — вот и перемалывает своих сотрудников вместе с костями в своей большой энергичной кофемолке. </p><p>У Адама тоже не было семьи, детей, даже собаки, — и он относился к этому спокойно. Ну, вызвал, ну, значит, обед продлится на пятнадцать минут дольше. Не трагедия.  <br/>Ну, дожуёт свои хот-доги чуть позже и выпьет стаканчики с кофе не по контракту. <br/>В спецназе он с первых дней приучился к тому, что беда, горе, трагедия не ждут по графику. Могут прийти внезапно. И во время мирного ланча, и в моменты жаркого секса, и выдернут из крепкого сна субботы. <br/>Надевай бронежилет, застёгивай под подбородком пряжку шлема и отправляйся на собачью, неблагодарную, переполненную террористами и заложниками, ублюдками и жертвами, работу.</p><p>Он и на собеседовании честно сказал, что на выходные ему похер и сверхурочные не пугают. И помнил, какой тёплый взгляд был у Шарифа, которого видел тогда вблизи впервые в жизни. Вообще-то, собеседование вела девочка из HR, и будущий босс не сказал ни слова, никак не вмешивался, просто сидел в углу с планшетом и занимался своими делами.</p><p>Но Адам всё равно отвечал, обращаясь к нему, главному вожаку успешной, подчинённой его воле, стаи. <br/>Старался понравиться сразу напрямую. Раз уж тот присутствует лично. <br/>Преуспел. </p><p>И когда ему позвонили: вы приняты, приходите завтра, — он понял: одобрил двадцать девятый. </p><p>***</p><p>Он поднялся на этаж босса — лифт удобно находился прямо напротив его кабинета. Прошёл по пустой приёмной — мисс Маргулис не было — и толкнул дымчатые непрозрачные двери. <br/>Новый босс встретил его широко разведёнными руками:<br/>— Адам, поздравляю тебя с днём рождения!<br/>«Э», — подумал Дженсен.<br/>— Спасибо, — ответил вслух.<br/>— Я понимаю, что тебя уже все поздравили…<br/>«Э?» — удивился Адам. <br/>— Конечно, — не моргнул глазом. <br/>— Но я тоже хотел бы… — пауза.<br/>«Н-ну…» — смутился Адам. Это было так же невероятно, как если бы глава полицейского департамента внезапно ввалился в кабинет с розочками: капитан Дженсен, люблю, помню, обожаю, вот вам букет. <br/>— Здорово, — промямлил Дженсен. Он так и не узнал обычаи, принятые в этой компании. Может, у них каждый день Шариф лично поздравляет очередного именинника. И может, его таки отпустят пораньше домой. И он сможет взять из дома Мэган Кубрика, прогуляться с ним, а потом в одиночку посмотреть кино с попкорном на дневном сеансе в полупустом зале. Купит себе кексик, воткнёт в него сутулую свечку, задует перед портретом родителей и будет счастлив. <br/>Что-то много надежд для дня, который стал для него таким же разочарованием, как вера в Санта-Клауса. </p><p>— Что-то не так? — спросил Шариф. И сразу определил степень доверия: — Отвечай честно.<br/>Дженсен не стал выкобениваться:<br/>— Я две недели назад на службу… и вы помните мой?.. <br/>— Твой?.. — подхватил Шариф, не облегчая задачи. <br/>— День рождения? — бухнул Адам. <br/>Лилии на сером ковре были золотыми от солнечного света, шары над головой — яркими от весны. <br/>— Да, — удивился Шариф. <br/>— Вы что, досье каждого сотрудника наизусть помните?<br/>Шариф подумал. И ответил:<br/>— Не каждого. <br/>— Но моё — точно. <br/>— Конечно. <br/>— Почему?<br/>— Мы две недели назад собеседовались, — босс постучал по виску и улыбнулся. — Ещё не выветрилось. </p><p>Это успокоило Адама. А то показалось — босс изучил каждую строчку его резюме и выучил каждую строчку его досье. Словно пытался дотронуться через сухие буквы, цифры, даты. </p><p>— Я не знаю, как у вас принято, — Адам невольно сложил руки на груди. — Но если отпустите после ланча…<br/>Шариф усмехнулся.<br/>— Ты же именинник, Адам. День твоего рождения особенный.  <br/>Шариф поднялся и подошёл не к Дженсену — а к окну. Замер, сцепив запястья за спиной в монолитный замок. <br/>— В этот день о тебе вспоминают и любят вполне искренне…  и это ценно, особенно, когда ты усталый взрослый.<br/>Он чуть повернулся в профиль, и лицо у него было, в отличие от голоса, грустным. <br/>— В Рождество и то веселее, не находишь?<br/>Адам не нашёл, что сказать, и просто кивнул. В Рождество действительно сыпалось много эсэмэсок и стандартных открыток в мессенджере даже от почти незнакомых людей. Веерные рассылки всем контактам в телефоне одной общей галочкой. В отличие от девятого марта, когда пишут только те, кто неравнодушен и поздравляет не по обязаловке общего праздника.<br/>— А весной… забываешь о зиме.<br/>Шариф не стал глядеть на яркое золотое солнце. Отвернулся и посмотрел на Адама. </p><p>— Пойдём на крышу, — предложил неожиданно. </p><p>***</p><p>А на крыше был Детройт как на ладони, аквамариновое небо и слепящее солнце. Резкий ветер и холодный вкус свободы.<br/>А на крыше кружилась голова от высоты и низкие карнизы казались опасно-острыми, а громоотводы — серебристыми стрелками в синюю гуашь. <br/>А на крыше не хотелось разговаривать, только молчать, впитывать в себя летящую красоту, вид города, накрытого собственной растопыренной ладонью, и высокое весеннее небо. <br/>И ланч миновал.<br/>И хот-доги остыли.<br/>И кофе не дождался. </p><p>Но Адаму оказалось плевать. Он стоял рядом с человеком, у которого не было упряжки оленей, но который постарался его порадовать. Распахнул двери перед парнем ноль девять-ноль три-девяносто три. Открыл для него не только высоту и город, но и забытую радость и невидимые звёзды. И в жизнь ворвались и воздух, и ветер, и небо. <br/>И этот человек не бежал обратно к телефонным звонкам, и оставался рядом с Адамом — словно тот ещё не задул именинные свечи. </p><p>И Адам понадеялся, что через год — в его тридцать пять — они повторят вместе. Такое хрупкое, такое невесомое волшебство.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>